


Crazy Fish

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little fish make some mighty big ripples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Fish

Chloe fidgeted in the Torch's office chair, listening to the creaks and letting them distract her from what she was currently thinking about. 

Namely, someone _else's_ boyfriend, and not Lex's boyfriend for a change either.

No, for some reason, it was Whitney that she couldn't get out of her mind tonight. 

Maybe it was the fact that he'd worn a black leather jacket to school today instead of the red and yellow letterman's jacket and it had made him look a lot more like a bad boy and therefore ten times more likely to register on the Chloedar. 

Maybe it was the fact that Lana had confided to her over coffee at the Talon that Whitney was a great guy, but Lana was ready to move on and dump him for Clark.

Chloe didn't quite laugh to herself over the fact that Clark was shoved so far up Lex's ass--both literally and figuratively--that Lana wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting his attention now. 

Instead, she was sitting in her office, pretending not to think about her friend's soon-to-be ex-boyfriend as she stared blankly at the computer screen with not a clue of what was on it. 

Which happened to be a screensaver of fish, swimming in their little aquarium.

"You know, I had a fish like that when I was like, ten," came a voice from the doorway. "But it died, and Dad had to flush it down the toilet."

Chloe nearly fell out of her chair as she spun it around. "Whitney??" She panted softly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that Chloe speak for come in?" 

Chloe got her first good look at Whitney as he leaned against the Torch office door. He was still wearing the black leather jacket from earlier that day, but he'd changed shirts at some point, because instead of the blue and gray Smallville High Athletic Department jersey he'd been wearing, he now had on a plain pale yellow t-shirt. "Yeah, that's Chloe-speak for come in," she said, giving him a smile. "You just startled me, that's all. Not to mention the whole, I didn't think you even knew where this place was thing."

Whitney relaxed slightly at the invitation and came in, sitting in one of the other chairs in front of the computer station. "What are we watching?" he asked in a whisper.

Chloe blinked, and then turned her attention to the computer screensaver. "Insaniquarium," she answered. "Crazy fish."

"Ah." Whitney gazed, enraptured.

"Whitney?" Chloe's gaze was still fixed on the screen saver as well.

"Yeah?" He didn't blink.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe's eyes sneaked a sideways glance, but when she saw his eyes move, hers snapped forward again to the screen.

"Watching crazy fish swim in their cyber tank." Whitney darted a quick glance at Chloe, then looked straight ahead again.

"No… I mean, _here._ Like, with me." Chloe sat back in the chair then, wincing as the hinges creaked and wishing that didn't make her worry that she was too fat for the chair to hold up.

Whitney sighed, and turned away from the aquarium screensaver then. "I didn't know where else to go," he finally said, after a long moment. "And when I was looking for a friendly face, I kept seeing yours, so I figured you'd be here."

And that only started about a thousand other questions going around in her head. "Okay, but um… okay, that kind of takes care of the why you're _here_ , so let's go with… _why_ are you here? Like, what happened that sent you screaming for Chloe Sullivan?"

"Well? You know how you gave Clark the speech about you make better friends than anything else and it'd be a terrible thing to waste that friendship on a relationship that wasn't really working in the first place?" Whitney asked, and he shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets as he hunched his shoulders.

"No, not… rea--oh," Chloe said softly, watching Whitney just… sort of deflate there in front of her. "Ow. I'm sorry, Whitney," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, so am I. I was going to talk to Clark about it, until I realized that Lana was probably going to the same place I was. And that's when I realized that you were probably the only person who wouldn't throw me out of wherever they were," he explained. "Most people are gonna blame me anyway," Whitney continued, dragging his fingers through his hair. 

"Hey… blame you for what? You're not the one who did the dumping, okay? You got dumped. There's no blame here," she said, scooting closer as she talked to him. "And yeah. I'm glad you came here. Whitney, you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to Lana, because despite that little anger-management problem you've got, you're a good, strong, stand-up kinda guy."

"Apparently, not enough," he said, keeping his shoulders hunched. But that's not news, right? Fuck-up Fordman strikes again." 

Chloe thumped his shoulder. "You're not a fuck-up, Whitney Fordman," she said, after shaking out the tingles in her hand. Punching him was not unlike punching Clark, which meant little girl fingers get broken against bricklike male physiques. "You do, like the rest of us mere mortals, make a mistake from time to time, but that doesn't mean you get to feel all special about it. If you'd like, I can show you my list of mistakes, and I can be Fuck-Up Sullivan," she offered. 

Whitney chuckled softly at that. "Okay, I get the point." 

"Good," Chloe sniffed. "Now, do you want to keep watching the fish, or go out for something to eat, because you look like you haven't had dinner yet," she guessed. 

"No, I haven't actually--are you asking me out?" Whitney asked, pausing halfway as he stood up from the chair. 

Chloe tried her best not to blush, but she felt her cheeks redden anyway. "Um… kinda. Yes, actually."

Another soft chuckle. "You work fast."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, if you don't want dinner…" she said, jerking her coat and purse strap off the chair.

"I didn't say that," Whitney reassured her hastily. "I just… it's weird. Get dumped by one girl and an hour later, go out for hamburgers or whatever with her best friend."

"You're so cute," Chloe said, putting her jacket on and dragging her purse over her shoulder. "We're going to McDonald's for fries and a milkshake, cause you need serious comfort food and milkshakes are comforting."

"Milkshakes… comforting." Whitney rolled his shoulders and worked the wrinkles out of his jacket as he held the door open for Chloe. "Chloe… seriously, are you asking me out? Because if you are, I've got to say I don't think it's one of the best ideas you've ever had."

"I'm the queen of bad ideas," Chloe pointed out a little breathlessly as she ducked under Whitney's arm. It was the closest she'd ever been to him, and oh, _God_ he smelled good, and she really _had_ to stop thinking about that. 

Whitney's hand caught her arm, tugging her to a stop before she could dash off down the hall. "Chloe."

She swallowed hard as she turned around. "Yeah?"

As soon as Chloe turned around, Whitney bent his head just enough to kiss her. Softly, gently, barely more than a press of their lips together, and he straightened again. "Not one of your better ideas."

"Not one of my worst either," she said, completely out of breath as she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. Just as softly, but a little more demanding with a hint of tongue and a lot more pressure. She pulled away for a moment, licking her lips, and Whitney hauled her closer in, kissing her for real. His tongue slipped into her mouth, sucking gently as his hands found their way into her hair and held tightly. Chloe's knees buckled just a little and she leaned her weight against Whitney, giving soft little moans and whimpers at the strength behind his kisses, the firmness behind the grip in her hair. 

Whitney felt Chloe leaning her weight against him and he broke the kiss, looking down at her as his hands slid slowly out of her hair. "Still want to go with me for the milkshake?" he asked quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, yeah," she murmured softly, coughing once and straightening up from her lean against his chest. "Yeah. Milkshakes."

Whitney's head raised and he smiled, as though he hadn't been expecting that answer. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Chloe grabbed his arm and hauled him back. "But I gotta tell you something, Fordman."

"What's that?"

"This? Is turning out to be a very good idea," she said, rubbing her stomach full of butterflies with the back of her hand.

Whitney made a little noise in his throat, halfway between a grunt and a moan. "Chloe, no. This is _not_ a good idea," he protested. 

"Look, Fordman… are you psychotic?" she demanded.

"I don't think so," he answered, slightly mystified. 

"Okay, good. Are you telekinetic, going to suck my heat out, going to kidnap me and bury me underground, or anything like that?"

"Um… no," he said again.

"Then you're already about five steps ahead of every _other_ guy I've dated," she pointed out. 

He groaned again. "I'm trying to keep you from making another bad choice!"

"Hey… maybe I want to make it. Maybe I was sitting in the office this evening before you came in thinking _about_ you and trying not to, and maybe I was thinking just now that you smell so _insanely_ good and taste _so_ much better!" she yelled, getting his attention again. 

"You have _got_ to be the most _irritating_ woman I have ever met!" Whitney bellowed, but his eyes sparkled.

Chloe grinned at that. "Well… yeah. Makes life interesting. Keeps things from getting boring." 

Whitney banged his head against one of the locker doors. "I'm not gonna win, am I, Sullivan?"

"Not a chance, Fordman."

Whitney sighed, and opened the Torch door.

Chloe grinned, and ducked under his arm again, sniffling softly. "God, you _do_ smell good."

Whitney blushed slightly, and made sure that she was all the way through the door before squeezing in after her, and then he locked it with both the knob lock and the deadbolt. "Are we going to watch the crazy fish some more?" he asked.

She blushed, and gave him a grin that flashed most of her teeth and lit up her entire face. "No."

Whitney had to smile back, and he nearly melted inside at the adorableness of the grin. "You're really something else. Most girls? Would be running in the damn opposite direction from a guy who just got dumped on his ass. But not you. You're jumping headlong in with both feet."

"Don't I always?" she said, the grin slipping across her face again. "I mean, at least this time, I've got a shot, you know? Not up against the pretty girl or anything else, and I think I better take it when I can, cause I might not get another chance." 

"Hey, hold it," Whitney said, straightening up from his slouch. "What's all this about?"

"Something finally going right for Chloe," she said, kind of quietly for once. "I know it's weird, but now I don't have to worry about competing with Lana for yet another guy, you know? Clark was enough of that, and now, Lana was stupid enough to cut you loose, and out of all the places you could go, you came here, to talk to me, and it's just… something's gone right, you know?"

"No, not… not really, but I think I can figure it out," he said, moving to sit on the corner of the desk, beside Chloe's chair so that he was facing her. "Cause, see, you think you're tired of competing with Lana for Clark? I had to compete with Clark for Lana's attention. I'm not stupid; I know how he looked at her and how she looked at him, and I know that Lana only stayed with me as long as she did because she thought she had to. So… yeah, I can guess what you're feeling on that score, but Chloe…"

"Don't. Don't say here's where you want to be, or you're here cause you want to be, because that's crap. You're here, and that's it," she said, sniffling just a little. "And can we just stop talking about why you're here and just kiss me instead?" 

"Yeah," Whitney said softly, but he tipped Chloe's chin up to look at him. "Maybe I came here because I thought I didn't have anywhere else to go, but I _stayed_ because I wanted to."

"Shut up, Fordman," Chloe said through another sniffle, and though her eyes were damp, she was giving him a little grin.

"You gotta promise me something, Sullivan," Whitney said, ignoring the order to shut up. "Don't make this about anybody else but us, okay? It's not about Lana or Clark, but us. Whitney and Chloe. Yeah, I was looking for a get-back at Lana, but not anymore. And I know you're looking for a get-back at Clark, but I'm not that guy. You've been fucked over just like me, and that's all this is about, okay? You and me. Deal?"

Chloe shook her head, but she was still smiling. "No, Fordman, you don't get it," she said. "It's exactly that. It's _not_ about anybody else. Finally, _finally_ the gods somewhere have taken pity on poor little Chloe and sent her a _great_ guy to help out and I can't get him to shut up and kiss me already!" She reached up and let her hand rest on his wrist, where he still held her chin up. "You came _here._ You picked _me._ "

"Oh." Whitney didn't have anything to say to that for a moment, as he took it in. "So you're saying that it's okay that I came here? Doesn't matter why, it's just enough for you that I did?" At her silent, but obviously enthusiastic nod, he rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb. "Then I'm glad I came."

"So am I," Chloe said, turning to kiss his palm as it cupped her face. "And I don't expect anything out of this, you know--I'm happy with--"

"Shut up, Sullivan," Whitney said with a smile. "Go with it now. Then we'll see, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, and bit his thumb lightly, flirting. 

Whitney rubbed the bitten thumb over Chloe's lower lip, and was surprised when she opened her mouth just enough for his thumb to slide inside. She sucked once, ducking her eyes shyly, then moved her head back so it slid wetly from her lips again.

Whitney exhaled softly and slid off the desk. He shot a quick look around the office and his gaze settled on the beat-up couch nicknamed "The Grill" because that's where Chloe held most of the interviews that happened in this office. Holding out his hand, he drew Chloe over to the little sofa beside him, and let his heavy frame settle onto it. The couch creaked, but didn't break, and Whitney let out a small breath of relief when Chloe perched beside him with no trouble. 

Chloe took off her jacket and tossed it over the back of the closest chair, and tossed her purse onto the floor beside the couch. Once she'd done that, she snuggled in close to Whitney's chest, listening to the leather crinkle in her ear as her fingertips brushed over his t-shirt, teasing his stomach and chest with a little grin. 

Whitney's fingers stroked gently through Chloe's hair as she touched him, and gave a little hiss when her hands reached down the waistband of his jeans to untuck his shirt. Her nails scraped accidentally against his chest as she stomach as she slipped them under, and started to slide upwards. She still kept her eyes down, but he could see that she was smiling as she touched him and he wasn't going to stop her. In fact, he shifted to help, sliding the black leather jacket off and folding it over the back of the couch, and then pulling his t-shirt off. "There you go," he said softly, and felt the heat of her blush against his chest. 

Chloe snuggled against Whitney's bare chest for a moment, and then tenderly kissed one of his nipples as she scooted back, and started to pull off her own shirt, raising her arms just long enough to peel the sleeves off and toss it on the back of the couch. 

As soon as her arms were raised, Whitney's hands rose and gently cupped her breasts. His thumbs flicked over the nipples hidden behind lacy cups, and he grinned when she squeaked and ducked when one of her arms almost thumped him in the head in her surprise. 

"OH!" she said softly, shivering as her skin goosebumped in the air-conditioned office. Her nipples prickled at the lace of her bra, itching slightly as Whitney's thumbs rubbed over them. And it felt _good_ , better than when she did it herself, and she gave a nervous little giggle as she slid her hands down his arms and up to his shoulders. 

When she did that, Whitney shifted her just a little closer to him, then gave in and hauled her up onto his lap. Face to face, her legs fell to either side of his thighs as his arms went around her waist. Once she was situated, Whitney moved his hands up her back to unhook the clasps of her bra. It fell across his lap, and he ignored it, his hands moving to massage the red marks left by the elastic and underwire. 

Chloe gave another little squeak of surprise as the cool air hit her bared breasts, but it was only a second or two before they were cupped and carefully warmed in Whitney's large hands. She squirmed against her jeans as his strong fingers kneaded in all the right places, relieving the sting of having been caught and bound all day. "Wow," she breathed softly.

Whitney just smiled at the soft exclamation. He loved the feel of Chloe's breasts in his hand, the weight that pressed down against his thighs and the soft curves that were beautiful instead of stick-thin and uncomfortably fragile. "I don't have to be afraid," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss each nipple gently. "I won't break you."

Chloe gave a breathy little catch. "Nope, can't break me," she said, her hands going to steady herself on his shoulders as she squirmed a little impatiently on his lap. The kisses to her nipples had only made her squirm harder, chafing herself against the inseam of her jeans and her underwear. 

Whitney caught the squirming and slid his hands down to squeeze her ass firmly. He stood up and slid her off his lap, onto her feet and steadied her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little… yeah." She was more than a little nervous, but she only fumbled the button once before unsnapping it and pulling the zipper down. She had to kick her shoes off under the couch before she could take her jeans off, but she shimmied them quickly down her legs and left them bunched on the floor, her underwear included. 

When she straightened up, Whitney's jeans were gone too, and he was standing there as entirely naked as she was, and it took her breath away. "Oh my GOD," she choked out, getting her first good, real look at him. 

"I thought that was my line?" Whitney blushed. Almost a deeper red than she was, and he shifted nervously, shaking his head as he gave a half-grin and shrugged. "I'll take your oh my GOD and raise you a _Wow._ " He shuffled his feet, making sure his clothes were out of the way, and gave a little cough, keeping his eyes on the floor and trying not to obviously stare until Chloe made a move. "Did I mention the Wow?"

As Chloe looked at Whitney, she felt very, very inadequate despite the compliments. She backed up a step, shaking her head and beginning to think that Whitney was right and this wasn't a good idea. But before she could move to cover herself up or pick her clothes back up, Whitney caught her arms and pulled them back down to her sides. "Don't," he murmured softly. "You're gorgeous, Chloe," he continued, and then kissed her. His hands slid over her hips to grab her buttocks again and hauled her up, guiding her legs around his waist as he sat back down on the couch. 

Chloe blushed even harder when Whitney called her gorgeous. "No I'm not," she muttered, squirming forward to hide as much of herself against Whitney's chest as she could. 

"Yeah, you are," Whitney said firmly. He would have tried to convince her further, but instead of wasting his breath trying, he decided to show by actions. His hands stroked her shoulders, her back, even her upper arms. Long, slow strokes that explored and touched every inch of her skin. His chin nudged gently at her forehead, pushing her head back enough that he could see her eyes first, then her nose, then lips. Each part was gifted with a kiss as it was exposed, and when he kissed her lips, it was deeper, hotter, and more hungry than the ones before it. 

Chloe gave a little whimper at Whitney's kiss, and her arms wrapped around his broad chest as she returned the kiss just as deeply. She squirmed a little on his lap, shifting so that his cock was rubbing against the inside of her thighs, and brought her fingers up to slide through his hair. 

"Jacket pocket," Whitney murmured. "Inside my wallet." His shoulder indicated the black jacket slung over the back of the couch, and he moved his mouth down her throat to where her pulse thumped rapidly under her skin. He bit it sharply, then sucked the bitten skin into his mouth, determined to mark her.

"Wha--oh!" Chloe almost jumped out of her skin at the bite, eyes crossing as she tried to think clearly for just one second. Her hands were shaking with excitement, a little fear, and a lot of arousal as Whitney sucked on her neck, and she almost dropped his wallet twice trying to extract it out of his jacket pocket. 

Whitney gave a nervous little laugh, and pressed his forehead against her neck before reaching up, taking the wallet out of her hands, pulling out the condom, and tucking it back into his jacket. He looked at it for several seconds, debating, then held it out to her. "There you go," he said softly, handing her the gold-colored packet, waiting to see if she'd take it.

She swallowed hard as she took the package, tearing carefully across the dotted line and pulling the latex ring out of the wrapper. Dropping the torn packet onto the floor, Chloe leaned forward and gave Whitney a quick kiss and then nipped his ear before whispering into it. "I've never put one of these on before," she confessed, blushing.

"Well I have," he said softly. "So we're in luck." He took the condom out of Chloe's hand and quickly rolled it down his shaft, as he nipped her ear in return, and he brought her hand down to slide over his cock.

Chloe tightened her grip as Whitney guided her hand to stroke his cock, and she looked up at him, panic filling her eyes. "I've--"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," Whitney murmured softly. "But it's okay. If you still want to?" He guided her hand to keep stroking his cock, but lightly, waiting for her to pull away. 

"I want to," she said softly. "I really, really want to." A shy little cough. "If that's okay?" 

"Like I'd say no?" Whitney strangled out. "You're holding onto the most emphatic yes I can tell you."

Chloe was torn between a giggle and a blush, and she hid her face in Whitney's shoulder for a moment as the fire in her cheeks calmed down. "Okay. So we're okay." A quick rub of her cheek against Whitney's skin, and she looked up at him through her lashes. 

Whitney nodded. "Yeah, we're okay." He nuzzled Chloe's temple gently, then shifted his hips invitingly. "Are you… ?" he trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase the rest of his question. 

"Oh yeah," Chloe said, catching her lower lip between her teeth and chewing gently as she got on her knees, straddling Whitney's lap. His left hand came to her hips, guiding her carefully as his right hand steadied his cock, and Chloe started to slowly lower herself onto it. 

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as the head of Whitney's cock slid past her lips and into her body. She felt stretched open, nearly painfully wide as she wiggled, just a little bit, trying to find an easy way to slide him in. 

Whitney groaned when Chloe squirmed in his lap, feeling himself pushing further into her wetness. He thrust up as she pushed down, and he intended to slide all the way in when suddenly, the head of his cock met resistance.

When Chloe had said she'd never, Whitney realized that he had naively thought he understood what that meant, but the visceral meaning had escaped him until now, when he felt Chloe's virginity pressing against the head of his cock and the little whimpers of pain as she tried to push herself down hard enough to break through it. 

The breath nearly left him in a whoosh as he realized what was happening and what Chloe was giving him, and Whitney's mouth found Chloe's by instinct, kissing her deeply, his tongue stroking through her lips as he thrust up, the power behind his stroke snapping the little barrier as he slid inside. 

Chloe's arms tightened around Whitney's neck at the little breaking sensation, giving a shocked cry of pain into Whitney's mouth as her eyes squeezed shut. It had *hurt* but the feeling of Whitney's cock pushing further inside her and filling up the empty space she hadn't realized needed filling was making the quick throb of pain fade. 

Her head rested on his forehead as she slid the rest of the way down, until her ass was flush against Whitney's thighs and his entire length was settled inside her body. "Oh God," she whimpered softly, eyelashes still damp with the tears that had squeezed out with her broken hymen. 

Whitney's arms wrapped around her waist, hands sliding up her back to hold her face against his shoulder. "Sssh… I'm sorry it hurt, I'm sorry, but that's the only time. And I promise I'll make you feel good to make up for it," he whispered to her, rocking her on his lap and letting her get used to the feeling of movement before he started to thrust. 

"I k-know," she stammered softly, kissing his cheeks and then down the side of his throat. "I'm okay. Make me feel good, Whitney," she asked softly. "Make me feel _better._ "

"N-no pressure," he murmured into her ear, but he smiled into her cheek. His hands went to her hips, squeezing them gently, but almost gleefully as he started to rock her again, guiding her to push up and slide down his cock as he thrust up and pulled out, synchronizing their motions as he moved slowly inside her. 

She loved sex. That was the only realization that Chloe could come to. Her thighs were slick with sweat as she started moving with Whitney's thrusts, her hands bracing on his shoulders to give herself better leverage. Her head fell back as her eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling and the wall behind the couch, concentrating on feeling Whitney's cock inside her as she started to move instinctively faster. 

Whitney grunted as Chloe's pace picked up, and he let go of her waist as his hands moved up, going back to her breasts. They bounced appealingly against her chest, and Whitney guided the nipple of one into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it gently as his fingers rolled the other, teasing both in concert. Then he switched, sucking the other nipple a little roughly before scraping his teeth up her throat. His teeth found the bite-mark he'd left from before and he nipped it sharply again, pleased to note that it was already reddening and turning a light shade of purple. 

He moved to the other side of her throat, determined to give her the same mark there, but this time when he bit, Chloe's slit contracted tightly around his cock and he groaned. He bit again, and got the same reaction, and he couldn't help the powerful thrust of his hips. 

"Do it again," Chloe demanded breathlessly, her nails digging into his shoulders as she rocked hard against his groin. "Hard, like that."

Whitney groaned again at the demand, repeating the same thrust into Chloe's welcoming body. Her legs tightened around his waist in approval, and she brought her head forward, leaning her cheek against his head. He could hear her panting, feel her breaths ruffling his hair, and he kept stroking roughly, meeting every one of her downward pushes with a thrust that sheathed him to the hilt, and each push wrung a little squeak out of her.

Chloe was fighting to breathe around the harsh constriction in her chest. Whitney smelled so *good* and she wanted to bury her face in his hair and breathe him in, but she was panting too hard already. She barely had the brilliant thought to raise her head, but then rough fingers scraped over her clit and she screamed. Whitney's fingers were rough in all the right places, scraping against the most sensitive parts as he teased her, and his mouth was sucking strongly on her throat. She could feel the throbbing of her pulse deep in her passage, clenching and unclenching around Whitney's cock, she could feel it pounding in her breasts where her nipples still tingled from his mouth, and then his teeth bit her skin again.

And that was it. All the stimulation melded into one large white _blur_ as she came, her body stiffening and her slit locking tightly around Whitney's cock, holding it deeply inside as her body bucked, riding her orgasm out. 

Whitney strangled the deep moan in his chest as Chloe came around him, his cock caught tightly inside of her clenching passage. His mouth still worked at the mark on her throat, making sure that it flowered a bright red, just as the other one did, and only when she'd finished coming did he thrust again, keeping her rocking gently against his cock until he came after only a few short strokes. 

His cock shuddered as he lifted Chloe gently, helping guide her off his cock. He frowned when he saw streaks of blood on the condom, and he moved his hand down to gently cover her slit, massaging softly in apology.

Chloe's head rested on Whitney's broad shoulder, panting softly. She gave an appreciative moan as his hand warmly rubbed away the ache still throbbing dully inside her, wiggling to show her enthusiasm even as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Still… still want… that milkshake?" Whitney asked softly, the hand not stroking between Chloe's legs going to stroke through her hair. 

"Lemme decide if I'm going to die first," Chloe mumbled, then shot an evil look at her cell phone as it rang on the corner of her desk. 

Whitney's arms were longer and he leaned forward, picking up the phone and handing it to her so she could answer it. 

"Sullivan," she growled.

"Chloe?" Clark's voice sounded very strained.

"Yeah? Clark, is that you? What's wrong?"

"Oh, um…" "… make the fucking phone call if you have to, but I'm not stopping."

Chloe raised a brow when she heard the second voice in the background. "Clark?"

Clark coughed, and when he spoke again, his voice sounded even more strained, if that was possible. "Um. Lana. Came over. To Lex's, I mean. About ten minutes ago. She, uh… she… she didn't knock when she came in Lex's office--"

There was a brief scuffle for the phone, and Lex's voice picked up the conversation. "She didn't knock when she came in my office and she got an eyeful of Clark finishing my blow job. Apparently, that upset her, because she went out of here in tears, and I've had to spend the last five minutes calming Clark down enough to call you. He thinks she might be coming to look for you."

Chloe's eyes almost bugged out of her head, and she had to hide a giggle at Lex's apparent crankiness. "Oh… kay. That's more information than I ever needed to know about your sex life, but thanks for the heads up. I'll…" get dressed and keep an eye out for her. "do as much damage control as I can."

"Thank you." 

Chloe winced at the click of Lex hanging up and ducked her head as she grinned up at Whitney. "Are you going to be mad at me if I laugh at your ex-girlfriend?" 

Whitney gave her an interested look. "Do I get to laugh too?"

"God, I hope so." And for once, Chloe didn't feel a pang of guilt for being mean. "Apparently, your ex walked in on Clark going down on Lex." 

"Oh, shit," Whitney muttered.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." She giggled into his shoulder, but then, when she noticed that he wasn't laughing, she looked up. "What?" 

Whitney was staring at the office door. Then Chloe followed his stare, and saw Lana's tearstained face through the little glass window, her hand over her mouth as fat teardrops started to well in the corners of her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "Shit."

"Fuck," Whitney said, making no move to dump Chloe off his lap. 

But Chloe was sliding off anyway. She couldn't help slightly rubbing it in, though, when she leaned over and gave Whitney a quick kiss. "Let me talk to her first," she said, yanking on her jeans and picking up the first shirt she came to, which was Whitney's, and she pulled it over her head anyway. 

When she looked up again, Lana was gone from the window, and she started towards the door.

Whitney's hand on her arm stopped her. "What?"

"Let her go," Whitney said softly, standing up from the couch. He slid his hands under the baggy t-shirt on her chest and pulled it off easily. "You don't owe her anything, Chloe, and neither do I."

"Wow," Chloe said softly. "That's… that's surprising. I mean, to hear someone say that." She looked at the window again, seeing it still empty, and then gave a happy little sigh as Whitney's arms came around her waist. "Really don't, do we?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and holding her close. "Come on. We'll talk to her tomorrow, all right? Let her calm down first."

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, snuggling against Whitney happily. "Whitney?"

"Yeah?" he asked softly, letting her go long enough to pick his clothes up off the floor, and he handed her his jacket. 

Chloe put the jacket on immediately, wrapping herself up in the warm leather and nearly swooning. "Is it wrong that I'm really not more upset by that than I am?"

Whitney shook his head. "No, it's not wrong," he said, pulling up his jeans and zipping them quickly. "Because we didn't do anything wrong. So there's nothing to be upset about." He pulled his shirt on over his head and tucked it in, then held Chloe's shirt out to her. 

She sighed as she had to give up the leather jacket, handing it back to Whitney as she shrugged back into her shirt, and was happily surprised when Whitney put the jacket back on her shoulders once she was dressed. "You still want milkshakes and fries, Fordman?" Whitney's stomach growled, and Chloe laughed. "Come on. "

Whitney couldn't help blushing at that. "I worked up an appetite," he said suggestively, and then cracked up when Chloe blushed. "You know what? This might be a good idea after all." 

"I told you so," Chloe said, turning off the lights in the office as she stepped into her shoes, and made sure that she had her purse before getting out her keys. "What are we going to tell Lana?"

Whitney shrugged. "We'll figure it out tonight," he said, holding the door to the office open for her.

Chloe ducked out under his arm, and then locked the door behind them, with the light of the computer's aquarium screensaver the only illumination in the office.

The End


End file.
